1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to playsets for children and more particularly to a toy conveyor oven with which a child may simulate the activity of cooking and delivering pizza or other food products.
2. Background Information
Toys which are adapted to simulate the activities of adults are generally more pleasing to children than other types of toys and games. This is particularly true with respect to conventional kitchen appliances which might be used by the child's parents in normal day to day living. Accordingly, many types of toy appliances have been previously proposed which will carry out or simulate functions actually performed in the kitchen.
However, "eating out" by families or having "food delivered" to the home has increased in popularity in recent years. Each eating facility and business has some unique food products that strikes the fancy of its patrons and causes them to return over and over again. There have been many surveys taken through the years in an attempt to determine the most popular food the public is purchasing. Pizza has established itself in our culture as practically a staff of life. This popularity has skyrocketed with the introduction of pizza delivery. Consequently, children of contemporary families are exposed to "the eating out" establishment about the same amount as "eating at home".
Children's toys always reflect current trends. In the past, the most popular toys have been miniatures of the home kitchen. The present toy is directed to the current "eating out" trend that children will enjoy playing with because it too is an object of their contemporary environment. Children will have an enjoyable time playing restaurant just as much as they have enjoyed playing cooking in their home.